Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures
"Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures" is the all-new series to ever hit YouTube. The series follows along with our favorite tank engine, Thomas the Tank Engine. Follow the story of Thomas & his friends in this all-new series on YouTube. With all-new characters, like Jimmy the LNER Engine, Victoria, Flying Scotsman, and many others. With classic characters like, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Toad, and many others. We are going have two upcoming movies like Thomas, Stanley, and the Special Celebration and TOMY Thomas & Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures AKA shortyandcoalmine and Ackleyattack4427 Crossover. Also, an upcoming special called Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures: Busy Going Backwards: The Musical is coming real soon. PREVIEWS BEGAN: DECEMBER 11, 2009-JUNE 19, 2010 RELEASE DATE: ???????????????? Episodes 'Season 1' *Thomas Helps Out *James' Unlucky Day *Percy & The Haunted Scrapyard *Thomas and April Fools Day *Duck vs. S.C.Ruffey *Thomas & The Fireman *Robot Henry *Thomas, Percy, and the Troublesome Trucks *Edward and Emily *Thomas & The Mystery Engine 'Season 2' *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA 'Movies' *Thomas, Stanley, and the Special Celebration *TOMY Thomas & Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures AKA shortyandcoalmine and Ackleyattack4427 Crossover *Unnamed Thomas & Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures 3D Movie *TBA *TBA 'Specials' *Thomas & Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures: Busy Going Backwards: The Musical *TBA *TBA *TBA Transcripts 'Episodes' *Thomas Helps Out/Transcript *James' Unlucky Day/Transcript *Percy & The Haunted Scrapyard/Transcript *Thomas and April Fools Day/Transcript *Duck vs. S.C. Ruffey/Transcript *Thomas & The Fireman/Transcript *Robot Henry/Transcript *Thomas, Percy, and the Troublesome Trucks/Transcript *Edward and Emily/Transcript *Thomas & The Mystery Engine/Transcript *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA 'Movies' *Thomas, Stanley, and the Special Celebration/Transcript *TBA *TBA *TBA 'Specials' *Thomas & Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures: Busy Going Backwards: The Musical/Transcript *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cast *Ackleyattack4427 as Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Kevin, Diesel 10, Troublesome Trucks, Murdoch, Bertie, Bulgy, Bill + Ben, Cranky, Harold, Flying Scottsman, Jimmy, Jack + the Pack and Peter Sam *Danielthetankengine as Henry, Troublesome Trucks, Captain, The Visitors, Duncan, Rusty, Mighty Mac and Mr. Percival *SamTheThomasFan1 as James, Jeremy the Plane and Sir Handel *ThePercyfan06 as Percy *thomasedsfan as Toby *ThomastheE2Engine as Donald + Douglas *TheThomasLover1990 as Hiro *Mambisdpambis as Victor *TheSodorSteamworks as Spencer and Rocky *????????? as Emily *trainboy54 (thenewtrainboy54) as Jack, the Yard Manager *StarbugProductions as Sir Toppham Hatt *????????? as Lady Hatt *modelrailwayguy9 as Stanley *PrettyRosie1995 (rosiethepinkangel) as Rosie *????????? as Molly *Sodoradventures as Arthur *shortyandcoalmine as Hank, Fred, Whiff, Boco, Terence, Neville, Splatter + Dodge and Hector *Topotoonoon as Billy *????????? as Mavis *????????? as Victoria *cybermurph04 as Harvey, Salty and The Spiteful Brakevan *????????? as Annie + Clarabel *thomasandfriendfan01 as Charlie *ThompsOnline3 as Ferdinand *????????? as The Manager *RingoandCarlin as Bulstrode and The Diesel Class 40 *321ACTION1000 as Caroline *????????? as Flora *????????? as The Duke + Dutchess of Boxford *????????? as Daisy *????????? as Old Slow Coach *????????? as STH's Grandchildren *????????? as Hennrietta *????????? as Skarloey *????????? as Rheneas *Gmanlore as Duke *????????? as Bertram *????????? as Madge *hawkfan2300 as Fearless Freddie *????????? as Proteus Gallery Background Information *Thomas appears in every episode, including a few cameos. *Percy gets his own episode in "Percy & The Haunted Scrapyard" Production Information 'Domestic Premieres' TBA 'International Premieres' TBA Errors *In Thomas Helps Out, 9 clips are slanted into an angle. *The camera shakes a little bit in each episode. Songs TBA Allusions *'Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'-This show follows it closly to Seasons 1-7 to the Thomas TV show.﻿ Awards TBA Related Articles 'Shows' *Real Life Anime *Exterminators 'Users' *thenewtrainboy54 *Ackleyattack4427 Category:Internet Shows Category:Popular pages Category:Browse Category:Internet Shows Category:Show Category:Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures